9 (2009)
9 (2009)/17 Again (2009) #9 (2009)/27 Dresses (2008) #9 (2009)/101 Dalmatians #9 (2009)/90210 #9 (2009)/A.N.T. Farm #9 (2009)/A Bug's Life #9 (2009)/A Christmas Carol #9 (2009)/Adventures of the Little Koala #9 (2009)/Adventure Time #9 (2009)/Aladdin #9 (2009)/Alexander & The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) #9 (2009)/Alice in Wonderland #9 (2009)/Alvin and the Chipmunks #9 (2009)/American Dad #9 (2009)/American Pie (1999) #9 (2009)/American Teen (2008) #9 (2009)/Animaniacs #9 (2009)/Anime #9 (2009)/Annie (2014) #9 (2009)/A Prayer for the Dying (1987) #9 (2009)/Archer #9 (2009)/Around the World with Willy Fog #9 (2009)/Arthur #9 (2009)/Atomic Betty #9 (2009)/Azumanga Daioh #9 (2009)/Baby's Day Out #9 (2009)/Back at the Barnyard #9 (2009)/Back to the Future #9 (2009)/Bambi #9 (2009)/Bamboo Blade #9 (2009)/Barney #9 (2009)/Batteries Not Included (1987) #9 (2009)/Beauty and the Beast #9 (2009)/Bedknobs and Broomsticks #9 (2009)/Bee and Puppycat #9 (2009)/Bee Movie #9 (2009)/Beetlejuice (1988) #9 (2009)/Beetlejuice (Cartoon) #9 (2009)/Ben-Hur (1959) #9 (2009)/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien #9 (2009)/Bertha #9 (2009)/Best Friends Whenever #9 (2009)/Big Hero 6 (2014) #9 (2009)/Birdman (2014) #9 (2009)/Blue's Clues #9 (2009)/Bob's Burgers #9 (2009)/Bobby's World #9 (2009)/Boy Meets World #9 (2009)/Braceface #9 (2009)/Bravest Warriors #9 (2009)/Brave #9 (2009)/Bubble Bobble #9 (2009)/Buffy the Vampire Slayer #9 (2009)/C.H.O.M.P.S. (1979) #9 (2009)/Cars #9 (2009)/Casablanca (1942) #9 (2009)/Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) #9 (2009)/Chibi Maruko-chan #9 (2009)/Chowder #9 (2009)/Cinderella #9 (2009)/Clarence #9 (2009)/Clarissa Explains It All #9 (2009)/Clone High #9 (2009)/Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) #9 (2009)/Clueless (1995) #9 (2009)/Codename: Kids Next Door #9 (2009)/Congo (1995) #9 (2009)/Conker's Bad Fur Day #9 (2009)/Cory in the House #9 (2009)/Cyberchase #9 (2009)/Cyborg Kuro-chan #9 (2009)/Damn Yankees! (1958) #9 (2009)/Dance Moms #9 (2009)/Daria #9 (2009)/Dark Shadows #9 (2009)/DC #9 (2009)/Despicable Me 2010) #9 (2009)/Despicable Me 2 (2013) #9 (2009)/Despicable Me 3 (2017) #9 (2009)/Detention #9 (2009)/Dexter's Laboratory #9 (2009)/Dinner at Eight (1933) #9 (2009)/Dino Babies #9 (2009)/Disney #9 (2009)/Doctor Dolittle (1967) #9 (2009)/Doctor Snuggles #9 (2009)/Doctor Zhivago (1965) #9 (2009)/DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story (2004) #9 (2009)/Dog with a Blog #9 (2009)/Dolphin Tale (2011) #9 (2009)/Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) #9 (2009)/Dora the Explorer #9 (2009)/Doug #9 (2009)/Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) #9 (2009)/Drake & Josh #9 (2009)/Dumbo #9 (2009)/Easter Parade (1948) #9 (2009)/Ed, Edd n Eddy #9 (2009)/Elf #9 (2009)/Epic (2013) #9 (2009)/Even Stevens #9 (2009)/Family Guy #9 (2009)/Fanboy and Chum Chum #9 (2009)/Fantastic Four (2005) #9 (2009)/Fat Albert (2004) #9 (2009)/Fiddler on the Roof (1971) #9 (2009)/Fillmore! #9 (2009)/Finding Nemo #9 (2009)/Finian's Rainbow (1968) #9 (2009)/Five Nights at Freddy's #9 (2009)/Foofur #9 (2009)/Freaky Friday (2003) #9 (2009)/Friends #9 (2009)/From Justin to Kelly (2003) #9 (2009)/Frozen (2013) #9 (2009)/Fullmetal Alchemist #9 (2009)/Fun and Fancy Free #9 (2009)/Futurama #9 (2009)/Garfield #9 (2009)/Get Over It (2001) #9 (2009)/Ghost (1990) #9 (2009)/Ghostbusters #9 (2009)/Gilmore Girls #9 (2009)/Go!Animate #9 (2009)/Gone with the Wind (1939) #9 (2009)/Good Burger #9 (2009)/Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1939) #9 (2009)/Gossip Girl #9 (2009)/Gravity Falls #9 (2009)/Gregory Horror Show #9 (2009)/Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics #9 (2009)/Growing Up Creepie #9 (2009)/Grown Ups 2 (2013) #9 (2009)/Gung Ho! (1986) #9 (2009)/Happy Tree Friends #9 (2009)/Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater #9 (2009)/Hercules #9 (2009)/Hey Arnold #9 (2009)/Hillsong: Let Hope Rise #9 (2009)/Home (2015) #9 (2009)/Home on the Range #9 (2009)/Hope and Glory (1987) #9 (2009)/Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) #9 (2009)/Hotel Transylvania #9 (2009)/How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) #9 (2009)/iCarly #9 (2009)/Ice Age #9 (2009)/Idle Hands (1999) #9 (2009)/Inside Out (2015) #9 (2009)/Inspector Gadget #9 (2009)/In The Heart Of The Sea #9 (2009)/Invisible Sister (2015) #9 (2009)/It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006) #9 (2009)/Jersey Girl (2004) #9 (2009)/Jimmy Neutron #9 (2009)/John Tucker Must Die (2006) #9 (2009)/Journey 2: The Mysterious Island #9 (2009)/Jurassic World (2015) #9 (2009)/Killer Klowns from Outer Space #9 (2009)/Kingmsan: The Secret Service #9 (2009)/King of the Hill #9 (2009)/Kirby #9 (2009)/Kissyfur #9 (2009)/Kung Fu Panda #9 (2009)/Labyrinth (1986) #9 (2009)/Lady and the Tramp #9 (2009)/Lady in White (1988) #9 (2009)/Legend of Korra #9 (2009)/Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return #9 (2009)/Little Clowns of Happytown #9 (2009)/Liv and Maddie #9 (2009)/Lloyd in Space #9 (2009)/LocoRoco #9 (2009)/Loonatics Unleashed #9 (2009)/Looney Tunes #9 (2009)/Maburaho #9 (2009)/Madagascar #9 (2009)/Malibu's Most Wanted (2003) #9 (2009)/Maple Town #9 (2009)/Mappy #9 (2009)/Mario #9 (2009)/Marvel #9 (2009)/Mary Poppins #9 (2009)/Mean Girls (2004) #9 (2009)/Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) #9 (2009)/Mega Man X #9 (2009)/Metal Gear Solid #9 (2009)/Minions (2015) #9 (2009)/Mixels #9 (2009)/Monchhichis #9 (2009)/Monkeybone #9 (2009)/Monster House #9 (2009)/Monsters University #9 (2009)/Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? #9 (2009)/Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) #9 (2009)/Mulan #9 (2009)/Mumfie #9 (2009)/Muppet Babies #9 (2009)/Muppets #9 (2009)/My Fair Lady (1964) #9 (2009)/My Little Pony #9 (2009)/Noozles #9 (2009)/NYC Prep #9 (2009)/Oklahoma! (1955) #9 (2009)/Once Upon a Time #9 (2009)/One Tree Hill #9 (2009)/Open Season #9 (2009)/Over the Hedge #9 (2009)/Ovide and the Gang #9 (2009)/Oz: The Great and Powerful #9 (2009)/PAC-MAN #9 (2009)/Pajanimals #9 (2009)/Pan (2015) #9 (2009)/PB&J Otter #9 (2009)/Peanuts #9 (2009)/Pecola #9 (2009)/Pee-Wee's Playhouse #9 (2009)/Penguins of Madagascar (2014) #9 (2009)/Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters #9 (2009)/Peter Pan #9 (2009)/Pinocchio #9 (2009)/Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) #9 (2009)/Planes #9 (2009)/Pocahontas #9 (2009)/Pokemon #9 (2009)/Popples #9 (2009)/Postman Pat #9 (2009)/Pound Puppies (1986) #9 (2009)/Pretty Little Liars #9 (2009)/Privileged #9 (2009)/Problem Child (1990) #9 (2009)/Project Almanac (2015) #9 (2009)/Project X (1987) #9 (2009)/Rainbow (1996) #9 (2009)/Random! Cartoons #9 (2009)/Ratatouille #9 (2009)/Real World Muppets #9 (2009)/Recess #9 (2009)/Regular Show #9 (2009)/Richie Rich #9 (2009)/Rio 3 (2017) #9 (2009)/Rise of the Guardians (2012) #9 (2009)/Robin Hood #9 (2009)/Robots #9 (2009)/Ruby Gloom #9 (2009)/Rude Dog and the Dweebs #9 (2009)/Rugrats #9 (2009)/Sabrina, the Teenage Witch #9 (2009)/Sabrina The Animated Series #9 (2009)/Sailor Moon Crystal #9 (2009)/Sailor Moon #9 (2009)/Salute Your Shorts #9 (2009)/Samurai Champloo #9 (2009)/Samurai Pizza Cats #9 (2009)/Sanjay and Craig #9 (2009)/School Days #9 (2009)/School for Vampires #9 (2009)/School Rumble #9 (2009)/Seabert #9 (2009)/Sesame Street #9 (2009)/Shake It Up #9 (2009)/Shark Tale #9 (2009)/Shirt Tales #9 (2009)/Shrek #9 (2009)/Singin' in the Rain (1952) #9 (2009)/Sleeping Beauty #9 (2009)/Snow White #9 (2009)/Song of the South #9 (2009)/Sonic #9 (2009)/Sonny with a Chance #9 (2009)/Sooty #9 (2009)/Soul Eater Not! #9 (2009)/South Park #9 (2009)/SpongeBob SquarePants #9 (2009)/Squirrel Boy #9 (2009)/State Fair (1945) #9 (2009)/Steven Universe #9 (2009)/Stickin' Around #9 (2009)/Stoked #9 (2009)/Strawberry Shortcake #9 (2009)/Street Fighter #9 (2009)/Suite Pretty Cure #9 (2009)/Surf's Up #9 (2009)/Sylvanian Families #9 (2009)/Tarzan #9 (2009)/Teen Titans #9 (2009)/Tekken #9 (2009)/Terrahawks #9 (2009)/That's So Raven #9 (2009)/The Addams Family #9 (2009)/The Adventures of Pete & Pete #9 (2009)/The Adventures of The Little Prince #9 (2009)/The Amanda Show #9 (2009)/The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) #9 (2009)/The Amazing World of Gumball #9 (2009)/The Amityville Horror (2005) #9 (2009)/The Aristocats #9 (2009)/The Bells of St. Mary's (1945) #9 (2009)/The BFG (2016) #9 (2009)/The Black Cauldron #9 (2009)/The Brave Little Toaster #9 (2009)/The Breakfast Club (1985) #9 (2009)/The Carrie Diaries #9 (2009)/The Cleveland Show #9 (2009)/The Clique (2008) #9 (2009)/The Fairly OddParents #9 (2009)/The Frighteners (1996) #9 (2009)/The Get Along Gang #9 (2009)/The Ghosts of Motley Hall #9 (2009)/The Great Mouse Detective #9 (2009)/The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy #9 (2009)/The Haunting (1963) #9 (2009)/The Haunting (1999) #9 (2009)/The Hunchback of Notre Dame #9 (2009)/The Incredibles #9 (2009)/The Jungle Book #9 (2009)/The Kidsongs Television Show #9 (2009)/The Last Mimzy (2007) #9 (2009)/The Lego Movie (2014) #9 (2009)/The Life and Times of Juniper Lee #9 (2009)/The Lion King #9 (2009)/The Little Mermaid #9 (2009)/The Lorax (2012) #9 (2009)/The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack #9 (2009)/The Mighty B! #9 (2009)/The Music Man (1962) #9 (2009)/The Mysterious Cities of Gold #9 (2009)/The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo #9 (2009)/The NewZealand Story #9 (2009)/The Nightmare Before Christmas #9 (2009)/The Nutshack #9 (2009)/The O.C. #9 (2009)/The Perfect Man (2005) #9 (2009)/The Pink Panther #9 (2009)/The Pirates! Band of Misfits #9 (2009)/The Princess Diaries (2001) #9 (2009)/The Rainbow (1989) #9 (2009)/The Rescuers #9 (2009)/The Ring (2002) #9 (2009)/The Secret Circle #9 (2009)/The Secret Life of the American Teenager #9 (2009)/The Secret Partner (1961) #9 (2009)/The Secret World of Alex Mack #9 (2009)/The Simpsons #9 (2009)/The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005) #9 (2009)/The Sixth Sense (1999) #9 (2009)/The Smurfs 2 (2013) #9 (2009)/The Sound of Music (1965) #9 (2009)/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water #9 (2009)/The Suite Life of Zack & Cody #9 (2009)/The Vampire Diaries #9 (2009)/The Villain (1979) #9 (2009)/The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald #9 (2009)/The Weekenders #9 (2009)/The Wild Puffalumps #9 (2009)/The Wild Thornberrys #9 (2009)/The Wind in the Willows #9 (2009)/The Wizard of Oz #9 (2009)/The World of David the Gnome #9 (2009)/The Wuzzles #9 (2009)/Thomas and the Magic Railroad #9 (2009)/Thomas #9 (2009)/Thunderbirds #9 (2009)/Timmy the Tooth #9 (2009)/Tiny Toon Adventures #9 (2009)/To Love-Ru #9 (2009)/Totally Spies! #9 (2009)/Tower of Terror (1997) #9 (2009)/Toy Story #9 (2009)/TUGS #9 (2009)/Turbo (2013) #9 (2009)/Universal Studios #9 (2009)/VeggieTales #9 (2009)/Veronica Mars #9 (2009)/Victorious #9 (2009)/W.I.T.C.H. #9 (2009)/WALL-E #9 (2009)/Wallace and Gromit #9 (2009)/WataMote #9 (2009)/Wee Sing #9 (2009)/Where's My Water #9 (2009)/Wild Kratts #9 (2009)/Winky Dink and You #9 (2009)/Winnie The Pooh #9 (2009)/Without a Paddle (2004) #9 (2009)/Wizards of Waverly Place #9 (2009)/Wreck-It Ralph #9 (2009)/Yours, Mines and Ours (2005) #9 (2009)/Yu-Gi-Oh! #9 (2009)/Zelda #9 (2009)/Zoboomafoo #9 (2009)/Zoey 101 #9 (2009)/Zookeeper